nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dotan
|birth_place = Jerusalem, Israel |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Vocals, guitar, piano |genre = Indie |occupation = Singer |years_active = 2011–present |label = Universal Music |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Dotan Harpenau (born 26 October 1986), better known by his stage name Dotan, is a Dutch-Israeli singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, and producer. Biography Personal life Dotan was born in Jerusalem and moved to Amsterdam at the age of 1. He currently lives in Amsterdam. 7 Layers On 31 January 2014 Dotan released his self-produced studio album 7 Layers at Paradiso, Amsterdam. The album quickly reached number 2 on the Dutch Top 100 Charts according to Dutch news website NU.nl. The first single, 'Fall', was released on 17 January 2014. The second single from the album is called 'Home''. 'Home' was nominated SuperCrazyTurboTopHit, 3FM Megahit, and Alarmschijf on Dutch Radio.'' After several weeks at number one in the Dutch iTunes top 100, 'Home' entered the Dutch MegaTop50 at number 1 and remained there for 4 weeks. 'Home' also became number one in Belgium on 22 August. It peaked at number 9 on the German iTunes top 100. The album 7 Layers achieved Gold status on 25 August and 'Home' reached Double Platinum status. It also went Gold in Belgium. The album reached Double Platinum on 15 October 2015 in the Netherlands, and 'Home' achieved Triple Platinum status on 23 December 2014. The single also reached number two on the Next Big Sound chart on the American entertainment website Billboard. The album is in the top 5 most streamed albums in the Netherlands on Spotify and number 10 in the Top 1,000 best albums in the Netherlands of all time. The song "Hungry" reached number two on the annual list of 2015 on Belgium's radio station Studio Brussel. Scores and TV shows * The song "Home II" was used in the last episode of season 2 of the TV Show The 100. * The song "It Gets Better" was featured in the sixth episode of season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. * The song "Waves" was used in the tenth episode of season 3 of The Originals. 7 Layers Sessions In January 2016 Dotan launched his own concert series titled "7 Layers Sessions", at Bitterzoet, Amsterdam, where he promotes talented new national and international musicians. After some sold-out sessions at Bitterzoet, 7 Layers also added a Festival Edition in 2016. Dotan announced a second season in 2017. New music Dotan released his new single "Shadow Wind" on August 4, and this was chosen as the Olympic Games 2016 anthem. "Shadow Wind" was nominated as a 3FM Megahit, as well as a 538 Alarmschijf and Radio 2 Topsong in The Netherlands, and peaked on the airplay chart at number 1. Tours After several sold-out tours through Europe, Dotan sold out the music stadium Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam. He also toured across the USA twice with Ben Folds in 2015 and 2016. Discography Albums * Dream Parade (2011) * 7 Layers (2014) Singles * "Tell a Lie" (2011) * "This Town" (2011) * "Where We Belong" (2011) * "Fall" (2014) * "Home" (2014) * "Hungry" (2015) * "Let The River In" (2015) * "Shadow Wind" (2016) * "Bones" (2017) * "Numb" (2019) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 9 artists Category:NVSC 29 artists